


A Teaspoon of Love

by Baby_Doll



Series: Domesticated Dreams [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Niall takes care of him, Sick Harry, he has the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Doll/pseuds/Baby_Doll
Summary: Harry lied and now he's sick and Niall is laughing and taking care of him. It's all good.





	A Teaspoon of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Gaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomniall/pseuds/bottomniall/)
> 
> Any other mistakes are mine 
> 
> I don't own One Direction

Harry didn’t lie. It was more of that he never actually got it done and Niall stopped asking if he got it done. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the shot, it was just that he didn’t have time and when he did have time Harry had already forgotten about. 

So, now he’s here. 

The pain started as a pinch on his right side and Harry had first rubbed at his right temple in order to make it go away. He did not have time for a headache.

In some technical way it was Niall’s fault. They always went together to get the flu shot. Every year just as the heat started to fall, he and Niall would march to the health office downtown to get a free flu shot. But, this time, when they had gone they had one vaccine left and the rest were nasal sprays. Niall had gotten the vaccine and Harry had agreed to come back two days later when they had some more. One thing was for sure. He was not going to get the nasal spray not after that one time he accidentally sneezed it out and the nurse jumped back covered in his snot. Gosh, that was disgusting. Niall had been holding in his laughter as the nurse wiped at her cheeks and Harry’s face was colored red. 

So, when Niall had asked him if he had gone back, Harry nodded and went back to kissing at Niall’s neck.

 

 

Now, Harry’s dying and Niall is laughing at him. Niall’s sat on the edge of the bed and he’s laughing so hard that he can’t breathe, all red cheeks and wheezing breaths. How could his own husband be laughing as he burns alive? How could Niall not care? If Niall wasn’t going to care that he was burning alive…might as well sleep himself to death. Harry grunts and pulls the covers to his chin and tries to roll over, but Niall’s butt sitting on the blanket is making it hard to turn over. 

Maybe Niall isn’t laughing at him. Harry isn’t that sure anymore. His pounding headache was making it hard to concentrate on anything for more than 30 seconds. Plus, the sweat running down his forehead into his eyes was making everything blurry. Why is the light still on?

Niall was not laughing at him, but Niall was laughing as Bernie licked at his feet. Niall’s laughs were loud and they were making Harry’s head hurt a lot more. “Off you go Berns. Your dad needs to sleep.”

Harry tries to roll over again as Niall stands and closes the door after Bernie leaves. He still can’t due to the fact he feels very weak and can’t manage to lift an arm. “Darling,” Niall’s voice sounds so close and loud, but Harry knows Niall isn’t anywhere by him (Harry has no clue where Niall went). “I’ll help you right now.”

Harry closes his eyes trying to find some peace in being sick with the flu. He startles when he feels a wet, cool rag run over his forehead cleaning the sweat. “Niall,” Harry winces at his voice, barely audible. It sounds horrible as if he swallowed a bucket of ground rocks and half of them were left down his throat, leaving his voice crackly, dry, and thick. Harry can’t even swallow without feeling the pain of his tightening throat. 

“Oh, babe, you’re burning up.”

Harry can feel Niall’s hand run through his sweaty hair. Harry can’t help but think about how much Niall loves him, because he _knows_ his hair is greasy and wet with sweat and he _smells_. Harry _smells_ and Niall fucking kisses his drenched with sweat forehead (he would do the same if Niall was in his place). “Babe, I’m so sorry,” Niall is gently rubbing at his face with the rag in some attempt to make him feel a little better. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to get up. You need to bathe and I’ll change the sheets. You’ll feel a tiny bit better when you’re clean.”

Harry’s body hurts. Not in the “ _I just killed it at the gym_ ” way, but more in a “ _I’m so sick that my body feels 10x heavier than normal._ ” He tries to open his eyes, but he can’t. His eyelids feel stuck to his eyeballs and his eyelashes are all clumped together. Harry breathes through his nose and tries to pry his eyes open. He can feel Niall’s hand massaging his scalp as he puts pressure to relieve the ache a bit. Harry’s mouth is dry and his tongue feels rough and his lips are so chapped that they hurt if he stretches them even a little. Harry thinks for second and he doesn’t want to take a shower. His legs feel too weak to stand for a long time and he doesn’t think the water hitting his head will help him. “Wanna take a bath,” Harry says quietly so he doesn’t strain his throat.

“Of course,” Niall replies instantly and pulls the covers off him. Harry shivers at the cold air that hits his body like a million push pins. “Hold on to my arm.”

It’s hazy from point A to point B. Harry’s so sick that he’s lost the sense of time and is very confused when he tries to pull off his fuzzy socks with his gaze and they don’t come off.  The water is a lovely deep pink with shimmer. Niall had used Harry’s favorite bath bomb, the one that shimmered with specks of gold, smelt like cinnamon, left his skin soft, and just simply warmed his soul. Harry can feel a frown on his lips. He couldn’t smell anything and he was upset because he couldn’t smell the cinnamon. He shivers when he feels Niall’s hands gently slipping his socks off and pulling everything off him.

Harry’s breathing picks up when he feels like he’s running out of air and he grips at Niall’s arm feeling scared. Niall pulls his hand off his arm, “In you go.”

Harry doesn’t move. He wants to sleep.

“Babe, come on. I promise you will feel so much better.”

The water hugs him like a blanket and he starts to feel a lot less heavy. “Thank you." 

Niall kisses his temple with warm lips and when they are gone Harry can’t help but whine. “Harry, I’m going to the pharmacy, to pick up the prescription. I’ll be back soon.” 

Harry nods not really understanding what Niall is saying. He does feel a bit better, Niall was always right. Harry hadn’t expected to become this sick. He had everything: fever, body aches, sore throat, headache, congestion so bad his head was pounding, and goodness the nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. When Niall had dragged him to the doctor’s in the morning, despite his protests and promises he would be better in an hour or two, he had in fact vomited in the waiting room. A teenage girl scooting away from him in disgust and Niall gasping loudly before scooting away to get tissues. He couldn’t even help to clean up his own vomit because as he watched Niall maladroitly use tissues to somewhat contain the mess he made he had felt another wave bile up his throat. This time the girl beside him, had shoved the trash bin to him.

 

 

_Harry groans and rests his head on Niall’s shoulder. Niall shifts so that Harry’s head feels more comfortable and his nose isn’t being mushed into Niall’s neck. “I’m sure we’re next,” Niall squeezes his thigh._

_“We should go home. I’m fine,” Harry squeezes Niall’s thigh. Niall giggles at the touch and Harry squeezes again. As they said laughter was the best medicine and Niall’s laughter was going to cure him. Harry slowly lifts his head and feels the unsettling feeling that his stomach was about to drop a thousand feet. Harry sucks in a deep breath and counts to 10 before slowly letting it go. That always worked when he started feeling nauseous._

_Harry glanced at Niall who was reading a magazine from the rack. Niall had bags under his eyes and was blinking slowly. He had stayed up all night waiting to see if Harry’s fever would break. It didn’t._

_Harry felt himself start to sweat even more and he could feel the bile coming up. Harry gags and well the bile he felt was now on the tiled floor. Harry can’t even manage to feel embarrassed because he feels so much better after he vomits on the floor. The girl beside him shoves a trash can in front of him before moving to the other side of the room. He clutches the bin as he watches Niall go on his knees and try to clean the spit up with tissues and his hands at the same time._

_Niall really loved him._

_“Oh my! Mr. Horan, please get off your knees and wash your hands!”_

*

 

Niall’s been gone for an eternity. Harry sits in the tub sadly and looks at his now pruney fingers. His head feels a lot better and the bath left his skin soft and smooth, but the now lukewarm water was making him pruney. Harry watches as the water catches the light and sinks further into the bath making bubbles enter his mouth. He can’t really taste anything but the bubbles on his lips make him feel even more sleepy.

“Well, you look a bit better, babe,” Niall enters the bathroom. Niall. His Niall with the soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. Harry was so happy that he had married the love of his life. Niall helps him out of the bath and dries him and the sheets are cool and clean and this time around he smells lovely and not like sweat and over all Harry’s happy. He might be sick but he really loves his life.

Niall forces him to drink some disgusting liquid for his throat, that a cough drop won’t fix, and he feels drowsy after a few minutes. Niall tucks him into bed and smiles at him. “You lied didn’t you?” Niall asks him.

Harry knows he fucked up because being sick with the flu Niall still gives him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to sit properly on the bed and make sure he didn’t die.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://www.peoniesmylove.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Gaby's Tumblr](http://losingyourgrip.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
